infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer
image: Lucifer-Oliver.jpg Lucifer Lucifer is the character created by Sai335. Description Right side: *Name: Olivia (called Oliver or Ollie by co-factory workers because she doesn't act much like a girl) *Age: around 12 or 13 *Height: about 4’10 (I don't really know how tall 12 year olds are) *Occupation: textile factory worker *Personality: a bit on the quiet side, a hard worker, diligent, cheery *Nationality: Italian Left side: *Name: Lucifer (called Luce, or sometimes Luci by her accomplices, meaning her group, by night) *Age: around 12 or 13 *Height: about 4’10 *Occupation: master pickpocket, thief, leader of The Skeleton Keys *Personality: serious, determined to help other children in need, generous/selfless, pragmatic, angry in the face of ignorance, not exactly the girliest girl, cunning, sly, mischievous, witty *Nationality: Italian History Oliver and Lucifer are the same person. His/her real gender is unknown (for the purposes of this description, we’ll call Oliver/Lucifer “he”;). An Italian immigrant to the U.S. (during the mid-1800s) without any formal education, he started to earn minimum wage at a textile factory. Due to an unfortunate accident, he lost his right forearm (arm got caught in machinery).To top things off, he developed a chronic cough so bad, it was thought that he had tuberculosis (when you cough up blood). He has yet to be cured. Fortunately, he had made friends with a successful doctor earlier and was able to have surgery to gain a prosthetic forearm. However, because his family was too poor to pay for the full treatment, Oliver/Lucifer only gained the metal skeleton wiring for his half-missing limb. Work became no easier. Because the only material he could find was scrap metal, he spent his free time looking for a way to cover up the grotesque looking metal wiring protruding from his stump of an arm. Long story short, he found out that he could manipulate metal according to his will, providing him with an invaluable ability and thus, several types of weapons (there’s one catch: he can only form the metal into things he understands. For example, he can’t form a gun because he doesn’t know how one works). Determined to help other children escape the fate he (now referred to as Lucifer because this is where his thieving days begin) endured, he gathered/recruited other children in the same or similar working conditions, thus establishing a group called The Skeleton Keys, of which he stood as leader. They meet every night in a set place to eat, have fun, and conduct various mischief. In a sense, they have formed their own family and look out for each other as such. For example, they would all pull their wages together to go buy food for everyone. Stealing is used as a last resort but Lucifer will not hesitate to do so. As their leader, Lucifer does the stealing and general decision-making for the group. Oliver/Lucifer continues his life as a young female factory worker by day (with a long sleeve to cover her right arm), and as a male thief by night (using his abilities to create a fake hand for him to work with on heists). At first, when Olivia ran back home from her factory job to change into Lucifer, a few people glimpsed her skeleton hand. Because it was dark, people thought it was a bad omen and aptly started calling her “Luci" (short for Lucifer) without knowing who she truly was. However, after they saw that same hand attached to someone with pants and a shirt on, they lengthened the name to Lucifer, thus giving the thief his name. Oliver/Lucifer’s real gender and name are not known to anyone within a near proximity (parents were deported back to Italy due to financial issues. They begged for Oliver/Lucifer to stay. Their request being approved, Oliver/Lucifer was permitted to stay with a distant relative, who does not know a single thing about Oliver/Lucifer). The group, to help Oliver/Lucifer preserve his/her identity, calls him/her Oliver/Olly/Olivia by day and Luci/Luce/Lucifer by night. Abilities He is able to transform metal into any shape he wishes (so long as it is attached to his hand). He can also use his hand to transform large chunks of metal, even full buildings (though it requires more energy). His ability to transform metal is limited by his lack of knowledge of how certain weapons work (ex. guns, cannons, etc.). Transition into Letalis As you read from the above deviation, Oliver/Lucifer has an extremely bad cough. One day, he couldn't go out and get some food for the rest of the group because he was too sick. Another member of the group, the doctor's apprentice, volunteered to go. Unfortunately, he was caught stealing and was promptly shot. A couple weeks later, one of the group fell ill with a fever. Unable to effectively treat him and having no money to hire a full-time doctor, the group was stuck and turned to Lucifer. Lucifer didn't know what to do until Seraphis comes and offered him a chance to see his old friend again. Oliver/Lucifer will enter Letalis as Lucifer but brings Olivia's clothes with him in his bag. Progress in Infractus Fatality Round 1: Lucifer vs. Daniel Kim Winner: Lucifer Daniel Kim, upon meeting Lucifer, mistook her for Mario. So excited to meet an idol, he wanted to show his fandom power by battling her as Bowser. Naturally Lucifer fought back, eventually covering Kim's face in a globe of molten metal, until he passed out. (Lucifer promptly took the metal off)